


The Way You Feel

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, lukas and helen bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Set after 1x10 and probably the redhook partyLukas comes over and is surprised to learn he and Philip will be alone for most of the night. Philip is having one of his low days in the wake of his mom, so Lukas takes the opportunity to get closer to him in another way.





	

Lukas knocks on the screen door and steps back, waiting with his hands in his pockets. The wooden door behind it opens a few minutes later and Helen appears with a smile. She let’s him in.

“Hi, Ms. Torrance,” he greets her, still slightly nervous around the intense woman.

“Helen,” she reminds him gently, blue eyes meeting his. Her hair is down; she pushes it back behind her ear as she checks her purse. “Philip said you were coming by. There’s leftovers but here’s something for pizza,” she says, sliding a twenty across the table.

“You’re not staying?” Lukas asks stupidly before he thinks about it. He sounds like an eager teenager confirming being left alone, but really he’s surprised. It’s not that he wouldn’t mind having the house to just he and Philip, but Helen and Gabe have sort of become like second…cooler parents. He found himself enjoying their company and it wasn’t just because Philip was there. Gabe had offered to take him out on the water. He’d lost count of how many times Helen had given him a ride to school whether Philip was with her or not. Sunday dinners had become his favorite part of the week, especially when his dad started to come every now and then.

Helen chuckled a little, grabbing her jean jacket from the hook by the door. “As fun as hanging with you guys is,” she teases, “Gabe has planned something top secret.” She gives Lukas a knowing look as if to say ‘only her husband’.

Lukas kind of laughs. He wishes he were as smooth as the man in question.

Helen suddenly looks unsure, messing with her hair and looking down at herself. “Is…is this okay?” She gestures to her outfit.

Lukas realizes that she’s wearing a skirt and wonders if he’s ever actually seen her in anything but jeans or her uniform. And now that he really looks, he thinks the skirt looks like one of Ann’s; long and dyed and flowing. She’s paired it with cowboy boots and a simple tank, and the earrings he helped Philip pick out for her birthday. She looks nice and he doesn’t think he can remember what his mom’s style was like since Bo got rid of all her clothes.

“It’s good,” he says.

“Yeah?” She appraises herself again and grins. “Thanks, Lukas. Philip should be upstairs. We’ll be back around ten,” she says. Something in her eye let’s Lukas know giving an exact time was deliberate. He doesn’t know how much she knows about what he and Philip have done…or do, so he feels his face get hot but nods anyway.

“See ya, Helen.”

She waves and closes the door behind her.

Lukas slides the money into his pocket and heads upstairs once he can’t hear her jeep anymore. The shower is on as he passes the bathroom and he wants to maybe knock or be brave enough to walk right in, but instead he continues to Philip’s room to wait for him. Things have definitely been different between them. Not difficult, but different. Somehow everything feels much deeper. Things are sort of normal, or what he imagines would’ve been normal if nothing but them hooking up had happened in the cabin that day. Or maybe they wouldn’t be together now because Lukas wouldn’t have been forced to deal with his sexuality like he had. It’s something he’s thought about a lot because it’s conflicting to appreciate what going through harrowing trauma did for him. He feels like himself, he and his dad talk more, he had Philip now above everything else.

He sits on the bed and leans back against the headboard, looking around at the room. There’s clothes on the floor, a tripod in the corner, books and papers spread across the desk. His laptop is whirring from the program currently processing the raw footage of his stunt run. There’s a finished video file titled 'Mom2’ and Lukas figures it’s more personal than the one he showed at Ann’s funeral. His eyes notice his own forgotten sweatshirt hanging on the back of the chair when he hears the shower stop. He looks up right as Philip enters the room, towel on his hips and dirty clothes in his arms. His hair is dark with water and he’s still wet in places. His eyes look red like maybe he’d been crying. He looks surprised then relieved to see him.

“Helen leave?” He asks, dumping his clothes in his hamper and moving to his dresser. He looks back at Lukas while searching a drawer.

Lukas holds up the twenty with a grin. “She left us this for pizza.”

Philip smiles a little, still in his towel and not looking particularly hurried to put clothes on. “You mean you don’t want some of Gabe’s beef stew cobbler?”

Lukas’ eyebrows come together. “What’s beef stew cobbler?” He could probably guess if his mind wasn’t on the way Philip was standing there half naked and looking at him. He can’t keep his eyes from roaming and he knows Philip sees.

“Well it’s beef stew pot pie when you forget the bottom crust.”

Lukas laughs. Philip walks over and stands in front of him, a small smile on his face. He leans back against his desk chair after checking the progress on his laptop. Their eyes lock and it’s that deep knowing feeling that Lukas gets in his chest whenever they’re together now. Except Philip looks tired or sad or both. He’s been good. It’s not like he’ll ever get over losing his mom, it just gets a little easier. He’s better quicker than anyone thought, but Lukas suspects it’s partly because deep down Philip has probably always been prepared to lose her when things were really bad. His faith was starting to return with the rehab, but it’s a mindset he’s been used to. Another part of it is that he and Lukas are in the same boat now. It’s another conflicting thought when all he wants is for Philip to be happy, but they relate on a level that’s always kind of been rough territory for them before. Of course the circumstances are way different, but the same feelings are there and Lukas has been doing his best to help using his own experience. His eyes flick to the box of Ann’s stuff safely tucked away on the shelf of Philip’s closet and he remembers when he felt almost jealous about it. What he wouldn’t give for more than a picture and his vague memories, but now he’s glad Philip has those treasures for himself.

“You want to watch something? Hear some music?” Lukas asks. Philip shakes his head, looking down at his feet. Lukas reaches for him, knowing that Philip needs him. “Come here.”

Philip goes, moving forward until he’s between Lukas’ legs. Lukas intertwines their fingers with one hand while the other runs up and down his arm. He’s dry now, but his skin is smooth from the soap he uses. He smells good and Lukas brings his face close to his torso and breathes deeply. He does it again before placing a soft kiss on his stomach. His hands have found their way to Philip’s back and they dip low to cup his butt through the towel. Philip sighs, letting Lukas finally pull him down for a kiss on the lips. It’s deep and varied before they separate, noses pressed together and eyes still closed. They kiss again, as Lukas keeps touching him; fingertips causing goosebumps everywhere they go. Philip shivers and bites his lip, moving closer. Lukas can feel him getting hard against him and it makes his body respond the same way. He ducks his head and noses at the noticeable outline in the cloth material, making Philip gasp quietly.

“You want me to…,” Lukas stops what he’s doing and looks up at him, waits for eye contact.

Philip shakes his head at first, looking like he might be ashamed or not sure, but then he’s nodding. “Yes…yes.”

“Okay.” Lukas takes his time, though. He pulls Philip in for more kisses, keeping his hands moving over his freshly-washed body. He’s just so soft. He cups the back of his neck, then his shoulders, his arms and chest. Then his mouth follows almost the same path, leaving kisses and little sucks and licks. He kisses a line along where the towel is still tied carefully around Philip’s waist, before untucking it and letting it slide to the floor. Philip springs free and Lukas is reminded of what it felt like when he first saw Philip, touched him. He remembers the first time he tasted him, a different time than the hotel, but just as mind blowing. He’s not afraid or brand new anymore. Philip has discovered him the same way. They’ve enjoyed giving each other pleasure and this time is no exception.

“Lukas,” Philip sighs when Lukas presses more kisses to his length, then hums when he finally takes him in without waiting any longer. Philip grips his shoulder and into his hair, as Lukas slides and swallows around him.

Lukas brings Philip in deep, pushing on his butt to get all of him. Philip moans above him, his knees giving a little. He didn’t used to be good at this, but being with Philip and hearing his reactions were encouragement enough to learn fast. His nose is touching the stray corse hairs around the base, and he can’t help but inhale Philip’s scent. It goes straight to his head and his heart and him straining against his jeans. It’s so good. He pulls off and licks before telling him so.

“Smell so good…feel amazing,” he pants, jaw a little tight and throat rough. He runs his hands up and between Philip’s thighs, feeling them start to shake when he takes him in again. The truth is Lukas likes having Philip like this more than he thought he would.

“You…you feel good too.” Philip licks his lips and drops his chin to his chest, watching Lukas’ head. He moves his blond hair from his face and likes what he sees. “Feels good,” he repeats.

Lukas keeps going until Philip can barely stand from how intense his orgasm is. He doesn’t swallow….not yet anyway. He thinks about it a lot, it gets him excited but he backs out literally and figuratively each time. He wants to, though, so badly. For now he grabs the abandoned towel and cleans up, cleans Philip. He looks satisfied and not so sad anymore. He smiles. He kisses Lukas and pulls him on top of him on the bed. He wants to take care of Lukas and Lukas wants him to, let’s him. His shirt is off and his jeans and boxers get pulled down just far enough, and Philip feels amazing against him. Philip’s lips are just as soft as he is, and he knows not to stop kissing Lukas until he’s spent and shaking. It’s deep and connected and it’s them. This is how they are now.

Philip eventually pulls on some sweats and a shirt, Lukas fixes himself and is just glad Philip seems to be talking now. He realizes he may have needed it just as much. They climb under the covers and Lukas holds Philip, caressing any skin he can get to. They talk and kiss and laugh until their stomachs growl for food.

Helen finds them in bed much later than ten, their arms around each other and fast asleep. She doesn’t know what she would do without Lukas or Gabe, but she’s glad she has them. She turns out the light and goes to call Bo.


End file.
